


A grounding touch

by Chime (Chimeranyx), Chimeranyx



Series: Chatficverse [3]
Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, Other, escargoon has ptsd, implied/referenced anime dedede
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimeranyx/pseuds/Chime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimeranyx/pseuds/Chimeranyx
Summary: Escargoon has a short anxiety attack and Taranza helps him through it.
Relationships: Taranza & Escargoon
Series: Chatficverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181165
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	A grounding touch

**Author's Note:**

> hi lol
> 
> this is just a ficlet but i got decent feedback on it, so up it goes on ao3
> 
> yes, another chapter of chatfic is in the works. no, i don't know when it'll be done. this takes place after everything's settled down though.

Escargoon wasn't entirely sure what about that corny soap opera set him off. All he knew was that it had caused him to drop the tray he was carrying and gasp for air. Now, here he was, in some long-forgotten corner of the library, choking back sobs. He didn't remember coming here - all he remembered was running.

His arms were wrapped around his torso and his body was half-retracted into his shell.  _ What's wrong with me? What's going on? _

He heard books hit the ground - oh, he hoped Taranza hadn't already sorted those -

"Escargoon?" 

Escargoon flicked his eyestalk back.  _ Speak of the devil. _ Taranza was there, with a worried look on his face and various books scattered on the floor beneath him.  _ Crap _ . He flicked it back forward and stared at the wall. "... What."

"Are you alright?"

"... I don't know."

"Do you need anything?"

Escargoon glanced back again. Taranza had hovered forward and was wringing his hands. "... Um. Maybe just. I don't know…"

Taranza reached forward, then hesitated. "Is it alright if I touch you?"

Touch sounded awfully nice right now. "Mkay."

Taranza draped his hands around Escargoon, bringing his body close. "I know my hugs are… lackluster, because I don't really have arms -"

"'S fine." Truth be told, the gentle touch was grounding. Escargoon let himself slink out of his shell a little and sighed. "... I think I saw something that reminded me of him."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, um…" He glanced over at Taranza, who seemed fully intent on listening. "In the break room for the Waddle Dees…" his lip wobbled a little. "There was a soap on the tv and… the guy was basically threatenin' this girl into a relationship…"

"Mmh, I can see why that would be a trigger for you." Taranza patted him on the back gingerly. "It's alright. You're not stupid for feeling this way, even if he'll never lay a finger on you again."

"I sure hope he won't." Escargoon grumbled as he rested his chin on Taranza's head. The little guy was awfully fuzzy...

"He'd have to get through all of us first."

Escargoon felt a smile curl his lips. "He wouldn't make it past Kirby," he snorted. "Hell, knowin' him he wouldn't make it past the Waddle Dees."

"Yeah, especially not Bandee." Taranza squeezed Escargoon's hand. "Feeling better?"

Escargoon thought on that for a moment. "Yeah, a little."

"Do you want me to bring you to your room?"

"I… okay." Escargoon allowed Taranza to help him up and lead the way, even though he knew the castle layout by heart. 


End file.
